Ghost Rider vs Bowser
Ghost Rider vs Bowser is a What If? One Minute Melee from ZombieSlayer23. Season 4 Episode 14 (Marvel vs Nintendo) Description Marvel vs. Mario Bros! Pyrokensis is a very powerful tool, and these two villain turned anti-heroes know it! But which one will win in a 60 second duel? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Bowser stomped through the lands, outraged of his loss. Peach had escaped once more, along with the 2 plumbers. Bowser slammed his fist into the ground, roaring in anger. Bowser heard a scream, and turned around. It was Peach being ambushed by Scorpion. Scorpion lifted Bowser, but the Koopa simply charged a kick, landed it on Scorpion, shattering the skeleton. ???: You will pay for the suffering you've brought on others... Bowser turns around before getting punched in the head. Bowser gritted his teeth, looking at Ghost Rider. Bowser: For once I actually help, and now about to get beaten up? Ha! Fat chance, creep. Bowser swung his fist at the anti-hero. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Fight Ghost Rider easily blocked the punch by Bowser, following up with a punch in Bowser's face. Bowser groaned in pain, putting his hand on his face. Ghost Rider then swung his chain at Bowser, wrapping the koopa. GR tightened the chain, pinning Bowser. GR smirked, unleashing a knife. Ghost Rider: It didn't have to be this way... Bowser started using Fire Breath, eventually breaking the chain and no longer pinning Bowser. Bowser kicked GH backwards, slamming the Anti-Hero into a tree. Bowser used Bowser Bomb, slamming on top of GH and blasting him into a boulder. GH grabbed the boulder, and chucked it at Bowser. The koopa charged a kick, and eventually landing it on the boulder, blasting pieces of it at GH. Pieces of the rock stabbed inside of GH, making him scream in pain. Bowser followed up with a Whirling Fortress, damaging GH even worse. Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared. GH leaped for it, but couldn't make it. Bowser slammed into the Ball, giving Bowser his Final Smash. But before he could even react, GH chucked the knife at Bowser. It stabbed Bowser's shoulder, making Bowser roar in pain and loose the powers. The Final Smash Ball was right next to GH. GH hit it twice, GH now having the Final Smash. GH smirked before activating his Final Smash. The Final Smash GH hopped onto his motorcycle, riding it on top of Bowser several times before GH leaping off the motorcycle, unleashing his chain, and coiling it around Bowser. With one simple slash, Bowser was greatly damaged by GH's knife, blasting Bowser into the air. GH then chucked his chain once more at Bowser, the chain wrapping itself around Bowser's neck. GH pulled downwards, slamming Bowser into the ground. The Final Smash Over... Bowser roared in anger, slashing GH several times with his claws. Before long, Bowser stabbed his claws into GH, following up with pulling them to either side of Bowser. This completely tore GH apart, leaving Bowser to laugh evilly. K.O Bowser turned towards Peach, who stared in shock. Bowser simply smirked, grabbed her, and raced off to his Castle. It was Princess-For-Dinner time. Conclusion This Melee's Victory Goes To... Bowser!!!!!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Adopted One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:ZombieSlayer23